Ascent
by wolf-girl87
Summary: A scream tore his attention back to the trees behind him. He yelled again to the two on the other side, "go now!" His voice more demanding now. ClarkexRoan, ClarkexBellamy, ClarkexFinn, FinnxRaven, LincolnxOctavia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The 100 (either the books or the tv series), I do however own the creativity described in this story, not made by either owners of The 100. A general disclaimer is posted on my profile for all of my fics.

 **A/N** : Hey guys! I've been wanting to write my own fanfic for The 100, mostly because I cannot find one that appeases me. Hopefully this will appease not only me, but others as well. - If you're looking for cute and fluff, please look elsewhere. This fic will contain pairings that you may not like, blood, violence, gore, death, sex, addiction, rape, maybe foul language (undecided), romance, humor, and angst.

 **A/N#2** : If you haven't read the books, worry not, only some parts will be spoilers. I'll be sure to announce spoilers in those chapters in the A/N's.

 **Rating** : Mature (read the A/N for details)

 **Pairings** : RoanxClarke, BellamyxClarke, FinnxRaven, FinnxClarke, WellsxClarke, LexaxClarke, LincolnxOctavia, OctaviaxJasper, JohnxClarke, JohnxRaven, etc..

This fic begins during their fall.

 **Ascent**

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

 _A/N: Mild spoilers_

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

Chapter One

Clarke startles awake, eyes widening upon realizing where she ended up. _This can't be happening,_ she thought. Her eyes darting around the floor she was on, landing on the person next to her, then narrowing into thin slits in distaste. Before she could utter the words that were at the tip of her tongue, the person spoke. His voice strangely calm, "Clarke, I'm glad you're awake. Look, I know we aren't on good terms, but, I need you to know-" the dropship shifted, causing him to stop mid-sentence to watch as her head bumped roughly into her seat. Biting back the word bile that was piling up, she chose to let him continue. When he didn't feel discouraged he continued, "I need you to know why I followed you." Images of why she was locked up fluttering across her eyes, she resumed her glare, remembering everything that happened to lead to this point.

He faltered for a moment, but that was all she needed. "No Wells, you do not need to remind me why I am here, and I don't care what you did to chase after me. Just stay away from me." She growled out. Clarke shifted her attention away from Wells, ignoring him now, her eyes landing on kids unbuckling their restraints, her mouth dropped open before trying to warn them of the danger.

"Guys! You need to stay seated!" She shouted over the roar of the laughter, other kids pointing at them and attempting to get free themselves. Someone from behind her shouted back, but she ignored them. "When we hit Earth's atmosphere, something could go wrong and-"

Just as she spoke the words, the ship shifted drastically and two of the kids slammed against the metal walls, her eyes widening in fear and shock. The kids grew quiet for a moment and then became hysteric, some crying out the kids names. Another shift, upward this time, _the chutes have released_ , she thought. She looked at the kids who were trying to get free, some had, and were now frantically trying to get back in their seats, holding onto the belts for dear life.

Wells had turned his attention to one of the kids who lay beside him, motionless. The screens on the walls flickered to life, as his father appeared, telling them of their fate. He heard a kid tell him his father was a dick. He rolled his eyes and then focused on the shaking of the ship, he turned to Clarke again, "Clarke, I need to tell you something, I can't die knowing you hate me." He confessed. She turned to him, eyes like fire and told him she did hate him for what happened.

Clarke asked one of the other kids that they called Spacewalker if the kid who hit the wall was breathing. Finn shook his head low, eyes wide, not from fear, but shock at that the impact could do that much damage and they were still in the air.

The ship shuttered against the atmosphere, rattling the kids, they screamed, only Clarke, Wells, and Finn were calm on their level. _Something's wrong_ , she thought. She felt it carry them at an odd angle, until their were released from the chutes and they were dropped to the ground roughly.

It wasn't long before the kids were unbuckling and fleeing their level. Someone shouted at the exit was on the second floor, and that's where they were all headed. Clarke, climbing down the ladder saw an older guy head toward the entrance, she tried warning him that it could be toxic, he gave her a snide remark in return. Biting her lip, she resigned herself from stopping him again. He turned to open the door, he grabbed the lever, pulling and the door creaked open slowly. Someone whizzed past her, a young girl with dark long hair. The girl stood beside the young man, and his expression softened. Clarke raised her brow at the sight, but didn't question it. She approached the door as well, once the door had dropped to the ground, there was a moment of silence. The dark haired girl stepped into the light and then onto the dirt, she began to twirl and wave her hands in the air and yelling into the opening. The kids reared up and ready to go, ran out, cheering, dancing, and celebrating.

Clarke hopped out, looking around, it didn't take her long to move away from the others to stand on the edge of the clearing with a clear view of the mountains across the way. She unrolled her parchment paper, examining it. Her expression turned into a scowl. Twigs snapped just beside her and the presence spoke up. Making a joke about not dying in an explosion. She rolled her eyes, and he called her Princess. Her scowl deepened. She turned to him, telling him about Mount Weather.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

Clarke headed back to the ship and began mapping out their next location. Someone made a quip, Wells stepped up to defend her. She defended herself, instead. Another boy John Murphy, notorious for being a troublemaker stepped up to Wells when he mentioned his father. She watched what unfolded next, Murphy pushed him backwards, Wells took a step forward, Murphy drew back his arm, throwing a punch at Wells, but what Murphy didn't know was that Wells had been in training to join the guard. He easily deflected Murphy's punch, sidestepping, causing Murphy to fall forward. Some of the delinquents chuckled. Murphy, angry now, went to attack again, but Finn dropped in front of him. Murphy looked from him to where he dropped down from, eyeing him suspiciously, then shrugged, saying something about Jaha junior not being worth his time.

Clarke raised her brow when the dark haired girl approached Finn, she heard the young man call her Octavia. Octavia looked up at Finn, "next time save me", she said. Those within earshot laughed, and Clarke allowed a smile to form on her lips. Clarke then turned her attention to Finn as he asked what the plan was.

"We head to Mount Weather now". She announced to him, determination setting into her expression. Wells pipped in, "with just you two?"

Finn turned around, grabbing two skinny boys, Jasper and Monty, "now we have four". A grin on his face.

"Whatever, lets just go now." Clarke said, pushing past the boys.

"Wait for me!' Octavia shouted. The young man gripped her arm behind her, whispering to her, she rolled her eyes, "Bell, I need this, I need to go for a walk. I am tired of the rules. I _need_ freedom."

 _Bell?_ Clarke absently inquired to herself, before resuming her task. She and the boys headed into the lush forest.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

The group reached a river, stretching out their legs, the women edged closer to the water, Monty pointed out the seaweed in the river holds medicinal properties. Clarke eager to have anything that could help them stay alive, began stripping. Octavia had begun doing the same. The three boys stared in shock af the half naked women standing before them. Octavia and Clarke stepped into the river, gasps escaping each of them. The two girls exchanged a look, and for a moment Clarke forgot she was on a mission. The water was cool against her skin, she shivered slightly. She headed further into the river, gathering the red seaweed as she got closer. When her arms were full, she headed back to the waters edge and deposited the water plant into Monty's arms. Clarke stepped out onto the gravel, the sun glistening off of her body. She head snapped up, she thought she heard a twig snap along the treeline. Her green eyes scanned the area, she noticed a dark clothed figure standing behind the trees from the direction they came. Quickly, Clarke dressed. Finn's head turned in the direction Clarke was looking, "you see something, Princess?"

She glanced at him, then back at the trees, nothing was there now. "No, it was probably just my imagination."

Clarke turned back to the river, "Octavia, lets get back to our task."

As Octavia turned and headed back to shore, she lost her footing and slipped below the water. A gasp escaped Clarke, "Octavia!"

Before she knew what was happening, something clad in dark ran past her, sloshing through the water. When it emerged with a Octavia in it's arms, her eyes narrowed at at the person heading toward dry land.

"Aren't you supposed to be back at camp, watching the kids?" Clarke questioned.

"I go where my sister goes." The voice grumbled back. "It's a good thing I followed too."

Octavia was pushing against him, "put me down, Bell! I am fine. I just slipped."

Reluctantly he obliged, setting her down on the shore. She quickly clothed herself, then turned around to punch him in the arm. "What the hell Bell?! You don't trust me to just take a walk?"

Bell's face frowned a little when she asked him that, though not for a long, he gestured to her traveling companions. "I don't trust them, O."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "look, trust us or not. I don't care. But, we need to get as far as we can before nightfall." She jutted her chin out toward the mountain on the other side of the river.

"How do you propose we get across? It's not like there was water to practice swimming on the Ark." He shot back, his dark eyes watching her bright green ones carefully, they dropped to her lips as she chewed on them in thought.

Clarke's eyes withdrew from his, she turned away from him, scanning for a way across. She was finding no way across. Green eyes shifting to someone approaching them. _When did he leave?_ She wondered.

"Hey, I found a way across!" Jasper called out to them.

Clarke turned to face the young man, "Bell, was it? You either can join us, or go back to camp."

His eyes narrowed, "you don't get to tell me what to do, _Princess_." He paused, "it's Bellamy."

Finn shot him a look, "get your own nickname."

Clarke ignored his comment, and padded her way over to Jasper. "Lets get going then."

Monty had taken up beside Jasper, after putting the water plant into Clarke's bag, then handing it back to her.

Finn, Bell, and Octavia stood there awkwardly for a moment, until Octavia looked at her brother, "I'm going, Bell, with or without you." She started off, and Finn joined her.

The young man shifted his weight, debating his options. Dawning on his words, he goes where she goes, he followed, taking up the rear.

Jasper showed them toward the path he found. As they got closer they started to discuss why they were sent to the ground, what could have happened.

"That's not why. The Ark is dying." Clarke announced. Everyone but her stopped in their tracks. "With the Ark's currently population, there is about three months to live, maybe four, now that we're gone." She pressed forward.

"Is that why they kept you in solitary?" Finn asked.

"That's only half of it. These bracelets are to show the Ark that the Earth is survivable." She spoke ahead of them now.

"There's more?" Octavia asked.

"If we don't survive down here, or find a way to contact the Ark, then everyone we know and love up there will die." Clarke said grimly, thinking of her mother, even though she was mad at her for sticking her in solitary.

"That's why your old man was floated?" Finn inquired.

"He was the chief engineer, the council and my mother didn't agree to tell the public, and he was going to tell anyway, so was I." She confessed.

Bell scoffed in the back. Clarke stopped, Monty nearly walked into her. "What?" She demanded from him.

"After what they did to my sister and I, I don't care if they all get floated." He announced, almost as if he were proud of what he was saying.

Clarke gritted her teeth. "You may not care, but there are others who would."

A grin was on his face now, "does that upset _Princess_?"

She closed her eyes for a short moment, before opening, she reminded herself he wasn't worth it. "No." Pivoting around, and stalking back toward the front.

His grin was still in place, as he watched her go. He couldn't help but let his eyes scan her from head to toe, musing that she looked good, "lighten up, will you?" he called.

Clarke and Jasper headed up a hill, Finn pulled loose a thick vine. Finne glanced to Jasper, "thinking what I'm thinking?" Jasper nodded eagerly. Clarke rolled her eyes. She pushed past them, grabbing the vine from Finn. She turned to face the young many, "is this light enough for you?" She questioned, almost daring him to object.

"You don't have to be the first one," Monty mentioned.

"It's fine, I want to do this." She told him.

Jasper looked from her to Octavia, then to Clarke, "hey, let me?"

Clarke gave him a look that told him, no. She positioned herself, hesitant, but then Bell cracked a chuckle, and she felt herself become embarrassed for delaying. She reared up, and pushed off. The air whizzing through her hair, she gasped, eyes wide at the experience. When the other side came into view, she landed on the ground easily, smoothly even, like she had been doing that alot in her free time. Clarke swung the vine back over to her comrades. She shifted on her feet, the next person swinging in, Jasper. Clarke spotted something metal amongst the shrubbery. Squatting beside it, wiping away the dirt caked onto it. _Mount Weather_ , it read. She grinned, picking up the sign. Jasper leaned in to see what she was looking at.

He held his hands out to her, she placed it with him. He turned around, holding it up, cheering happily. Clarke felt suddenly uneasy. As if they were being watched. She reached for Jasper's shoulder, he turned to face her, seeing the worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Someone's out there." She whispered. Both of their eyes now scanning the area. A thud behind them. They whipped around, startled, it was only Finn. He was in the middle of swinging the vine back, Clarke felt something grab her and tug her into the trees. She let out a squeak in shock, both boys turned around to see her being dragged away. Finn had just gotten done swinging the branch back, and Bellamy caught it. He was in the middle of swinging over when he saw it happen.

Clarke had been taken into the trees, Jasper and Finn had begun to head in after her. When he landed, he turned to Octavia and Monty. "Go back to camp! It's not safe!" Octavia registered the tone.

"What's wrong Bell?" She shouted back.

"What's going on?" Monty asked.

"Just go. Princess has been taken by _something_ or _someone_!" He shouted back.

A scream tore his attention back to the trees behind him. He yelled again to the two on the other side, "go now!" His voice more demanding now.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

End of chapter one. Yes, there are a ton of similarities to the books/show, but that's how it is with most fanfictions. I have my own twists and turns in store. :) Hope you liked it. Please be sure to leave a favorite (or kudos), or even better a comment. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your patience! Also, spoilers.

 _Ascent_

Chapter Two

Octavia turned to Monty brows raised, "who does he think he is? Telling us to go back!" Octavia clearly annoyed at her brothers demand. She shifted on the balls of her feet, teetering with fingers mere inches from the vine being held between Monty's grasp. She clenched and unclenched her hands, unsure if she should listen or not. Monty's words making her descision easier.

"He's your brother, he's only trying to keep you safe." Monty retorted quietly, though his grasp on the vines tightened, he then mumbled out a few words she thought she misheard, _If I had a sister, I'd do the same._ Monty's eyes looked to where Jasper and the others had disappeared to. Bellamy hadn't waited to see if they would leave, which by his judgement was very unlike him. He had noticed that Ocativa was his number one priority. Though with how Clarke had been acting, Monty knew that they would need her to survive for a time, as she was the only one with medical experience that he knew of. Monty clenched his teeth for a moment, turned his head toward Octavia, opening his mouth to speak-

"We're going after them." Octavia announced, reaching for the vine, her fingers ghosting over his, he didn't let go. "Do you think it'll hold us both?"

Monty tilted his head for a moment, confused, understanding dawning on him, he tugged on the vine a few times. Monty nodded his head in confirmation. A thought ran through him, but he dismissed it as easily as it came. He felt this was agaisnt his better judgement, though he could clearly see that there was no backing down now. Octavia stepped closer to him, and he nonchalantly wrapped one arm around her waist, as she did the same to him, gripping the vine tighter.

Monty positioned himself, his thoughts mindful of their situation, though his body reacted like any young mans would. Octavia gave him a quick raise of her brow, but dismissed the question on her lips. Monty asked, "are you ready?" She nodded without hesitation, they moved in unison, Monty giving the count down before they ran together, leaping over the water barrier. Swinging through the air, they felt light for a few seconds, before the ground on the other side appeared closer than it did before. Monty told her to let go first, and when she landed, he was propelled backwards a bit, he used his body to give himself extra momentum and swung back toward the ground, letting go in the nick of time as the vine snapped from the release of weight. He rolled into Octavia's legs, watching the vine fall into the water. He hoisted himself up, she helped pat off the dirt to his clothes.

"Close one." Monty huffed out, running his hand through his hair. "Thanks."

Octavia nodded curtly, her eyes scouring the area. She was looking for something long and hopefully pointy.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Weapons. We need some kind of weapon." She murmured coming across exactly what she was looking for. She knelt down by the brush, pulling the long stick out from the dirt, some bugs teetering on the wood as it moved through the air. She hit the butt of the stick into the dirt and a few of the crawlers dropped onto her hand making her squeak. Monty chuckled and she glared at him. He bit back another chuckle, pressing his lips together into a thin line. Octavia found a battered wooden shield and held it up to Monty. "Here."

He took it, nearly dropping it. It weighed heavier than it looked when she picked it up. "Oh." He murmured. He watched her carefully, looking from the shield to the girl before him.

"If you're wondering why it was easier for me. It's because when I was kept in captivity I was able to build up some strength, so that one day when I saw the man who floated my mother that I could pay him back ten fold." She explained, seeing the look on his face.

Monty raised his chin slightly, giving a curt nod, "gotcha. Sounds rough."

"I won't get the chance, if what Clarke was saying is true. Plus, who knows, I could become a badass down here?" Her lips forming into a smug smile, though it was gone as soon as it came, "shall we head out now?" She hard Monty inquire.

Octavia agreed.

Finn dropped down to his knees searching through the roughed up dirt, Bellamy looked at some broken twigs, Jasper stood back scanning the area ahead. "She was taken that way" they said in unison, pointing in different directions. Each paused and glowered at the other. "What makes you think you would know?" Questioned Finn to Bellamy, raising to his feet and jutting a finger at his chest.

"I studied books about tracking." He announced. Puffing his chest out in pride. "And what about you, huh?"

"I don't need to tell you, I just know." Glowered Finn.

The two men stood toe to toe with one another and Jasper wasn't looking at them. He could faintly hear Clarke in the distance. He stepped up to the two. They noticed his approach. "Hey, if you two would shut up for a second you would know where to go." They glanced at him. "She's that way", he pointed down the path that was between where all three hand pointed.

The two young men raised their brows, just as they were about to demand how he knew, they heard rustling coming from that direction. Jasper pushed he way past them, "lets go." Heading down the dirt path of upheaved dirt, broken twigs and noises. Finn and Bellamy followed after, each taking longer strides than the other, as if they were competing. Jasper could see what they were doing, rolling his eyes at them.

As they got closer, they tried to keep their steps quiet. Their eyes watching the trees, the brush, even the dirt, they didn't know how crafty these _people_ could be, as they hadn't even heard them approach, but somehow Clarke could tell they were in the woods. Bellamy crouched down, ducking behind a bush, he pushed past the leaves, he saw a trail of smoke plume out just past another set of trees ahead. HIs dark eyes scanned them, eyes almost missing the flailing girl in the clutches of two broad shouldered men covered in black leather and dark colored furs. Finn bent beside Bellamy, about to ask if he saw her or her captors, but Bellamy shushed him before he even spoke. Jasper poked his head around the tree to get a look for himself when he was tugged downward by the arm, by Finn.

Bellamy side glanced at them, when he got their attention he tilted his head toward Clarke and the habitants of the ground. "She's there." He pointed.

"Aw, Princess." Finn's voice sounded vaguely like it was strained, his light eyes caught sight of the gnarly bruise that was forming just below her left eye.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked.

"Looks like they've tried beating her into silence." Finn whispered, even wincing on the word beating.

Bellamy's dark eyes explored for a way in without being detected.

Clarke was shoved into a small wooden cage, landing on her hands and knees. She hosited herself up and turned just before her captors closed the door, locking her in the dark damp enclouser. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, she noticed their was a faint ray of light coming in from a crack through one of the side walls. She stumbled over to it, after being dragged practically the entire way there, kicking and struggling, her legs felt like the generic Jell-O they joked about being served on the Ark for special holidays and meals. Without missing a step, Clarked staggered over, bringing her eye to the thin slit. Eye adjusting again, peering out. There wasn't much of a view from where she was. Barely able to make out shapes of other buildings, maybe a perimeter, she could hear people talking in foreign language a few feet away, unable to make out what was being said, not like she could decipher it anyway.

Taking in a deep breath, she noticed for the first time since being forced in the box that the air was stiff, smelled of copper. Was that her? Did she smell like that? Or was it already here? She lowered herself to the ground, closing her eyes, turning so her back was against the wall. She steadied herself, she had felt her body shaking in fear. Slowly she felt herself calm, her breathing evened, she then began to open her eyes carefully. At first she saw nothing, but then with the thin ray of light, reflecting off another surface from across the enclosed space, she saw where the copper scent originated from. At first she was startled, but calmed herself again. Her eyes taking it in. _How long am I going to be stuck here? Will I end up like that?_ She thought. There was blood all over the otherside, it was dried and crusted by time, but, she knew that it came from a person, hunched over in rags. The smell didn't bother her, not as much as it should have. She was used to the sight of blood, from her days in the medical wing of the Ark. She was also used to it, because of her parents dark secrets and her own dark past. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding in. Her lungs ached from her struggling earlier, along with the bruise under her eye. She brought her fingers to it, it stung.

Clarke's eyes drifted back to the reflective object, unsure if she wanted to move toward it, to investigate to see if there was anything else in there she could use to fend off her captors, should they open the door again. It took a couple of minutes for her gather herself up, and onto her feet. The box was bigger than she thought. She could stand almost all the way up, without her head reaching the ceiling, how far high was it? She looked up, but couldn't tell. She resumed her initial plan. She manuevered toward the item, paying mind to the body, unsure if it was dead or not. When she reached it, she heard ruffling outside, a gasp here, a gasp there. She grabbed the item, and moved back to where she felt safer, though, if that body was alive, she didn't feel very secure afterall. Clarke positioned herself back infront of the slit, peering outside. She noticed that the sun had a shifted a bit, had she been in there that long? There was no way for her to tell if her sense of time was warped or not.

A shift of movement caught her eye. She could see some ruffling in the bushes. As she was focusing on the bushes, she didn't notice the creak behind her. She didn't notice that the body had moved, and that it was moving toward her. She did notice when there was a thud behind her. Her head swirled so quickly to see a bloodied mess looking down at her. She clutchd the item in hand, it cutting into her, she let out a yelp of surprise as one of it's own hands came down at her, their eyes looking wild and crazed. Unsure of what to do, the panic built up in her, but the pain from the metal cutting into her brought her back to her senses. She didn't know whether it was friend or foe, but she certainly didn't want to take any chances. She through up her arm, the metal item in hand, thrusting it into the jugular of the person above her. At first there was resistance against the skin, but then it was easier as she gave herself move leverage and strength to the act. Blood sputtered from their mouth and the wound gushed crimson as a good portion of it splattered on her face, in her hair and down her arm. The weight of the body came crashing down, and she was barely able to dodge it. Clarke sat in place for awhile, minutes seemed to roll by as she looked at the body, making sure it wasn't going to suddenly be up and moving again. Blinking, she looked away, to her barely visible hands. _Why can't I see?_ She wondered, her vision blurring as tears began to form. Cursing to herself for crying, when she swore to never do it again, not after what she did back on the Ark.

Clarke bit back a sob, her teeth chewing on bottom lip, trying to stop herself from breaking down. She knew she needed to be strong, needed to be prepared for when that door did open again.

"Clarke!" A voice called from behind the three boys crouched down the bush. Bellamy knew the voice well, he swirled his head toward the direction it came from.

"Shit." He swore under his breath. _Of course she followed. She doesn't even listen to me anymore._ He got to his feet, making sure he wasn't visible to anyone besides the other guys, who were looking at him, as if to ask "why is your kid sister here?" He groaned and headed toward her voice. It didn't take him long to retrace his steps to find her. She was about to shout again when he appeared.

"Bell!" She said too loudly, and she went to hug her brother. He recieved her, hugging back, though she could tell right away that he wasn't happy with her.

"I told you to go back." He hissed out. His eyes switching to Monty as he came trailing behind Octavia. "Why did you take her back?"

Monty raised a brow, "I don't think she would have listened to me." It was the truth at least, she wouldn't have.

Bellamy turned his attention back to her. "And why would you yell into a forest where there could be other dangerous people? Do you want to be abducted too, like _her_?" He questioned her, his tone aggressive and annoyed. Octavia winced, when mentioned Clarke. She turned eyes downward, something she knew what make Bellamy forgive her instantly, even if she was in the wrong, and he did, just like that. "But, seriously, if you can, go back. It's too dangerous out here."

Octavia was about to protest, when Monty interjected, "did you find her?"

Bellamy turned his attention back to Monty, unsure of what to say, but came out with it anyway. "Yes we found where she's being kept. But, we can't just rush in there without knowing how to get her out without them knowing." Monty nodded his head, Octavia looked hopeful.

"More the merrier then. We could use all the help we can get to save the _only_ person who knows more about this place than we do." Octavia said in a coniving way, which also chided her brother in return for trying to make her leave. Bellamy sighed, resigning himself.

"Fine. But, don't make any noise when we go back. We'll make a plan when we get there." He groaned in response.

Jasper and Finn each kept an eye out in their respective directions for either the rest of their group or for a way into the small area that resembled a village with what looked like houses they saw in books in the library on the Ark before they each spent their respective times confinement. The books in the library held a wide array of knowledge from a time before the Ark was in space. It had been more than enough decades since then. There were books that were restricted from being viewed by certain ages, or rather books that could be found on the black market within the Ark that came from old inhabitable of sections of the Ark that were deemed unsafe, so people were crammed into other living spaces. Though the Ark was vast, less than half of it was supposedly sustainable. Jasper turned to grab Finn's attention, "they're back" he whispered to him. Finn didn't take his eyes off the guards near the box where she was being held. They hadn't gone to open the doors to give anything or retrieve her. As the three approached the two crouching boys, Octavia knelt down between Jasper and Finn, Monty behind Jasper, and Bellamy behind Finn.

"Where is she?" She asked the two. She followed their line of sight, a sturdy looking box with no windows, and only one way in, it was guarded by two burly looking him, covered head to toe in furs of darkened color.

"How's the situation?" Bellamy inquired, kneeling down. He peered through the bushes, just as he heard a yelp come from the box and then silence. His eyes shot toward it instinctively, then to the guards, they didn't even shift at the sound. Silence. That was the only sound to emerge from the box. He didn't say anything, but Octavia made an expression, a mixture of anguish and worry. It was still light out, so they couldn't make their move yet, even if they wanted to, they had no plan.

"How are we supposed to get to her? Those guards haven't moved an inch since we saw them throw her in. No one's even been there to check on her." Jasper said in a hushed voice.

"What kind of monsters are they?" Octavia sounded almost hysterical.

"This is why you should have gone back." Bellamy grunted out, annoyed with the entire situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadowy figure make its way toward the box. He made a motion to silence everyone, and he nodded in the direction of her captors. They all turned their focus on the scene.

Clarke's eyes began to droop as she sat perfectly still, steeling herself for what was to come. She knew that someone would eventually come to check out the noise. She had taken the object back, from out of the neck of the man. She had taken the time to observe the corpse. She knew that they were similar to her and her people, but they seemed more durable down here, perhaps it was because they didn't abandon the ground like her predecessors had? Clarke heard movement outside, it came from the door. prepared herself, slipping the metal piece of her jacket door creaked open, she remained where she was as light flooded into the room. Blinking a few times, she could take in her surroundings more easily. She did a quick survey before turning her attention to the figure in the door. She had seen that the space was exactly as she thought, barren with the exception of the now corpse laying beside her. Her eyes looked up at the figure, he looked ominous with the light behind him. He stepped toward her, she didn't move. His face became clear as day as he stepped closer. His eyes cast to the body, the blood and then to her, to see the blood on her. He made a noise, it sounded almost like approval, she could have misheard, right? There was no way he'd approve of her actions or her in general, would he? He opened his mouth to speak, foreign words tumbling out. Clarke moved for the first time, her head cocking to the side, not understanding the words. He stopped, tried again, another unknown language to her ears. She shook her head, she felt this was weird for a meeting, she thought they would be more barbaric, especially with how she was treated. She attempted to communicate to him instead, "do you speak English?" He paused, he nodded once. Then he stepped backwards, but never turning his back to her. He knew better than to do that. Clarke acknowledged it was a smart move. She probably would've done the same, if the roles were reversed.

He paused in the doorway, looking her over once again, another grunt of approval coming from her, she raised a brow in question. He then stepped out, the door closing behind him. She was sealed back into darkness. She exhaled, her body stiff and rigid. She resumed her previous task and looked through the slit. She looked out, she noticed something, rustling around the brush again. Taking the metal from her sleeve, she chipped away at the slit a little, making it easier to peer through, she saw something reflective from the brush, an idea. She learned the concept of SOS back on the Ark during her studies, she tried it out now. It seemed she had a rescue party afterall.

"That was quick." Finn noted as the man walked back out of the enclosure. They spoke amongst themselves regarding the person who entered, but did not come out with a Clarke. Jasper grabbed Monty, pulling him toward where he was.

"Monty, you know SOS, right?" Jasper asked. Monty nodded yes. "Okay cool, because I think Clarke has something metal, because I keep seeing something reflective from the side of the box."

Monty looked to see where he was pointing to. He saw, he looked for something similar on him or on the others. He took Jasper's goggles, to see if they did the trick. It wasn't much, but it was enough. He had to try. He attempted to communicate with her. Finn and Bellamy looked at Monty, "what are you doing?" Jasper explained while Monty worked. Monty stopped when he saw the man returning to the structure. The other side stopped when he reached the door. He entered again. It wasn't long, this time he emerged with Clarke in tow. He had bound her wrists, and was dragging her toward the center of the village, where a crowd was gathering. "What are _they_ doing?" Finn asked again, but toward them now instead of Monty.

They watched in silence, she wasn't struggling against her restraints. They forced her kneel down in front of the crowd. They were too far away from them to hear what is going on. Though they could get the basic gist, the grounders sounded angry. The one holding Clarke's restraints seemed to be the only calm one amongst the cluster. There was a lot of commotion going on. The five that sat in their positions were extremely confused. Bellamy and Finn turned to Jasper, Octavia and Monty, giving them tasks to basically leave all the dangerous work to them, essentially they told them to retreat to be used for backup without telling them that when they had the chance they were going to go in for Clarke. It took some convincing, but the three agreed and did what they were told, though reluctant.

Finn and Bellamy, now with more room, separated themselves to their respective bush sides. Not particularly enjoying the company of the other. They watched as someone, who wasn't her leash holder came up to Clarke and backhanded her across the face. Finn winced, Bellamy watched as she turned to face the individual, her pride not backing down. The person rose their hand again, but the restraint holder stopped them this time. Their talking went on for what seem like an hour until Clarke was hoisted from her position on the ground, not given time to stretch, she was forced back into the shed and the door closed behind her once more. The man stood there, but, his head turned toward their specific bush. They made sure they weren't seen, but they couldn't be sure. The man seemed to be glaring at the bush, not because he had seen them, but because the situation wasn't favorable, they couldn't have known that though.

When the man disembarked and there was now only one guard in front of the door. They waited to see if there was any changes, night had soon fallen and the air chillier than it was during the day. They were about to make their move, until the guard at the door opened the door, motioning to the inside of it. Clarke emerged unbound. The guard grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket and practically dragged her around the back of the shed.

Ending it here, hope you enjoyed chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently for chapter three! More spoilers. Basically, expect spoilers in each chapter. I really like the books, but Bell's personality in the books could use some work, he is very different than the TV show Bellamy. Clarke's character is strong in both.

 **Ascent**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Bell! Where are they taking her?" Octavia grabbed at Bellamy's jacket, tugging him toward her, she appeared from behind the tree that she had been lurking behind, instead of being in position for when they needed her. Her voice was hushed, sounding frantic, doubting the plan to rescue her. "Bellamy, we need to act fast." Bellamy's head whipped around, facing her, eyes wide with disbelief that she hadn't done what he said, although he knew she wouldn't listen to him anyway, especially with her new-found freedom. Shaking his head, dismissing the thought, he grumbled at her in response, the words not audible. He tugged on her arm, like she did his jacket, bringing her back down next to him, as she began to move toward the next bush over.

"You are not going over there." His tone stiff. She looked at him to pout and protest, but stopped short when she saw his expression, choosing to bite her lower lip instead. He shifted so that if they were spotted, he'd be seen and not her. Bellamy's eyes scanned the darkness searching for the reddish-blonde who wasn't screaming, he found that odd. Eyes skipping over her for a moment before landing back on Clarke. He focused in on her, the guard had pinned her to another wooden fixture, appearing to be another hut. His hand was clamped over her mouth, his other held her hands above her head. Bellamy may not have cared for Clarke, but he felt a sense of annoyance at what he was witnessing. She had been struggling against his grip to no avail, then stopped, _probably conserving energy_ , he thought dryly. He took his eyes off of her for a moment, looking back to make sure his sister wasn't following this time, she stayed put. He took a quick glance around the area to make sure no one else was watching or was there. He pressed forward as stealthy as possible. He was grateful for his training to be on the guard some time ago, and for scouring over survival guides on deck B, he was probably one of the ones who was more prepared to be down here than anyone else, even though he had bickered with Finn earlier regarding their search. Briefly he felt annoyed about it, he dismissed it, bringing his focus back onto the task at hand. As he moved closer he could near the villagers, though their voices were muffled, he couldn't make out what they were saying. Bellamy poked his head out briefly, it was enough, he caught and held Clarke's eyes. The moon had started to rise, it's light shining through the trees. He could see the color of her eyes from where he sat crouched, he was so much closer than he initially thought. Assessing the situation from this point. _I could..._ Looking around, spotting a fairly big rock, _...Maybe take that and slam it over his head? Or..._ He felt around his body for something else to use, _this! I could use this._ Pulling out a knife built from the dropships metal.

Ducking back under cover of the bush, he heard a squeak that sounded like some girls, his head shooting up, just in time to watch as another Grounder come up behind the guard and knock him out cold. He watches as Clarke slumps against the wall, the man moves to stand in front of and bend toward her, she looks up at him defiant, he couldn't help but look at her in a different light, _not the time for that_ , he chided himself, _focus Bellamy, focus. How can I get to her without alerting the enemy?_ Before he realized it, he was creeping up toward him, blade drawn, upon getting closer he had a better angle to see what the Ground was doing with Clarke, the Grounders head tucked down near her ear, his lips closer to her skin. Annoyance again. He noticed Clarke's eyes slid over to him, pausing in his tracks, he wasn't sure, but he was thinking that maybe her narrowed down brow and pout in hers was telling him to turn away before he got caught. His attention was brought to the man as he pulled himself upright, turning to leave, Clarke spoke to him, distracting him.

"Thank you," she was saying, "for, um, " hesitating, looking down at the limp body on the ground, "for that." She pointed to him awkwardly with her still bound hands. His head twisted to it, Clarke took the chance to look at him, making a nod to leave, the Ground noticed her movements, and she turned her head the other way, as if cracking her neck. Bellamy stood there confused for a moment, unsure of what she was trying to say. Then it clicked, she was still him to run. She knew that he couldn't handle this man, she knew that and she was trying to tell him that, he was thinking, his pride a bit hurt. He knew he would never hear the end of it if he wound up dead first, so he retreated, taking his steps back from the way he came, he kept his eyes on them. Not wavering.

 _Crack_.

He stopped in his tracks. Where did that come from? His eyes went from them in front of him, his head whipping in all directions but down, when he saw no one, he reluctantly glanced down confirming it was him. Moving his head back up in time to see the man whirl around, staring him down. He stood his ground, stealth was out of the question now, _shit, what do I do?_ He froze as the Grounder charged him.

"Bellamy!" Clarke called, he heard her, he was sure of it. But, he could only focus on what was in front of him now. "Bellamy!" She called out again. "Run!" He heard her say in the distance, just as he was dodging a swing at him. Bellamy ducked again from another swing of his arm and weapon. Staggering backwards he missed his step, barely dropping out of range of his next swing. Before Bellamy could recover, reddish-blonde hair moved in front of him, Clarke stood between them as the other paused his attack. Bellamy looked up at Clarke, eyebrows raised in shock. He never thought she would do something like this before, and certainly not for him.

"Don't." She warned to the Grounder. _Huh?_ "I'm the one you want, right? Leave him alone." He could hear the strain in her voice, his eyes were on the back of his head, moonlight shining on her, giving her an aura. His eyes scanned her, initially to see if she had any visible wounds, he saw dry matted blood in her hair, and on arm of the jacket she wore. His eyes dripped down, the skin of her back showing with her arms up and out, shielding him, she had dimples in her back. His breath hitched in his throat as he focused on her rear end.

His attention was drawn away when the Grounder spoke this time, his voice was rough, "I will make you move." Bellamy looked from him to Clarke and back. Rolling over onto one arm and hoisting himself to stand behind Clarke, knife in hand again. The dark eyes of the Grounder falling on Bellamy, "they shouldn't have come for you." _They? Does he know?_ Bellamy's own orbs staying on him. Clarke shifted her body so she was in front of him again.

"I will not move." Clarke stated firmly. She would not waver. "If you want to negotiate, then you will leave them be." The Gounder stepped toward Clarke, raising his hand to her, then making contact with the unbruised side of her face. Clarke staggered backward into Bellamy, catching her.

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice cracked, anger boiling in him. He turned his gaze back to the man, before them. He steadied Clarke, helping her to stand. "Are you okay?" Asking in a hushed voice, when he finally saw her face, his anger tipped over. There was blood all down her face. The bruise under the eye they saw earlier looked horrible and the other cheek was beginning to swell.

Clarke nodded "yes, Bellamy, I am." As if it was a chore to keep him calm. Bellamy let go of her when she moved away. She stood tall against the man before them. He stood next to her. His temper rising as the man took a step forward. Clarke went to stand in-between them, but was pulled back toward Bellamy, she looked back to see his hand on her arm, giving her a look that told her no. Breaking her arm away from his grip, "stop Bellamy, I got this." Clarke's look sent shivers up his spine. _Strong woman._ He thought. Clarke turned to face him again, stronger than before, "we had an agreement."

"That agreement broke when _he_ came." His voice still rough.

"He only came to rescue me." Clarke defended. "He didn't know."

 _Didn't know what?_ Bellamy was wondering as he watched their exchanged.

" _If_ he had known, he wouldn't have come. I'm sure he's only here because our people would question my disappearing." She said.

Bellamy's brow raised, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that it was probably true. It was true that he didn't care for her much, but his sister, O, had taken a liking to her.

"My people will all come looking for me, if I don't go back that is." Clarke ushered out. "And trust me when I say that you don't want that."

The Grounder seemed to take a moment to process what she was saying, then she continued. "Negotiating means we can live together peacefully, but if not, we can defend ourselves." The Grounder's face contorted a little.

"You'll do better to know that we out number you, we have been here longer than you." A grin was splayed on his features.

Bellamy interjected, "you will not take her." His courage returning as he strode to stand next to Clarke. She didn't move away when he brushed past her. Clarke took a step forward again, moving in front of Bellamy and slyly moving her hand behind him, toward the hand that held Bellamy's knife, he looked down to see her reaching for it. He placed the hilt of the blade into her hand. She took it.

"Look, we can stand here all night, but your people will notice you're gone sooner or later and my people will too." She mused. The Grounder didn't take her eyes off of them, but he thought it over. A grunt was his answer and he stepped away from the two a few feet. Clarke took a step back as well, Bellamy following as they both were obstructed by the darkness, when the Grounder was out of sight from moving back into the village. Bellamy crouched down, tugging Clarke down with him.

* * *

Clarke's gaze drifted to him. "Yes, Bellamy?" She inquired. Putting pressure on one of legs, as she let the other rest into the dirt. Her green orbs looking into his own, she wouldn't show it, but she was scared and she wanted to return to camp as soon as possible. Bellamy was staring at her as if he was surprised that the Grounder backed down so easily. She raised her brow toward him questioningly, "are done here?" She positioned herself to move back to camp. Bellamy grabbed her wrist pulling her back down, as if he was trying to get the words out but was struggling in finding the right ones. "Bellamy, we can talk back at camp. Let's just go home, okay?"

Bellamy looked away toward his other comrades, nodding in agreement, whatever he was going to say he chose to hold it back. He released Clarke's arm, and began inching his way back toward the others, Clarke followed after him. She watched where he stepped, matching each movement just in case there were traps. She hoped he remembered the way. Clarke knew this wasn't going to be the last time she would encounter that particular Grounder again. They had an arrangement. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Bellamy had stopped, walking into him, a hand was out reached, she indirectly touched his butt, she moved her hand away as he looked over his shoulder at her. _Whoops, my bad._ Clarke thought, she couldn't help but notice that it was firm, and if she was a butt person, she would hate to admit it out loud that she thought his was nice, but she wasn't. Clarke chuckled to herself at the idea. Bellamy was still looking at her when she let out that small laugh. She caught his eye, holding it until someone else approached with less caution than they had going to their spot.

"Clarke!" Finn ran over to her, dropping to his knees and hugging her. She maintained her eye contact with Bellamy as he made an expression of annoyance, she found it amusing for some reason. She looked toward Finn, as he hugged her tighter. Another voice followed.

"Clarke!" Octavia dropped beside Finn, joining in the hug. Bellamy stayed in his spot as Octavia turned to him, "Bell! You're safe too!" She reached for him, grabbing hold of him and pulling him into it. His face brushed against Clarke's cheek, he could smell the sweat and blood on her, underneath it there was something else. Clarke reached out to him, embracing him in the hug. She felt a bit more, maybe it was the body heat, or, she tried to look toward Bellamy, but his breath on was her neck, it tickled. She decided it was just the heat from everyone around her. Clarke looked up to see others crouching a few feet away from them, she waved to them, but then held her hand up to have them wait.

"We should probably head back to camp, yeah?" Clarke asked, releasing Bellamy. Octavia and Finn let go as well. Bellamy shifted away, he wouldn't meet Clarke's eyes. She wondered why at first but dismissed it. She began to rise and asked which why they had come from, Octavia looped arms with her and pulled her away from the boys, toward the river.

* * *

They had finally reached the river, and they were looking for a way to cross, when Finn disappeared. He hadn't been gone for long before Monty inquired about his whereabouts, he then made an appearance again. "I found a way around, and it's a water source too." Finn said, rejoining the team. Clarke eyed him, Octavia seemed to like the idea, she unlinked arms with her and ran over to Finn.

"Show me the way!" She said cheerfully, Bellamy stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"O, we can't risk staying out here for too long. We'll hydrate and then keep going." He said, there was worry there. Clarke noticed and walked over to them, brushing past Bellamy, looking over her shoulder, she flashed a brief smile at him. It caught him off guard, and his grip on Octavia got briefly tighter, then he released, sighing in defeat. "Fine, we'll go check it out."

The group followed Finn, Octavia beside him, Clarke just behind them, Bellamy walked up to Clarke, striking a conversation as Jasper and Monty brought up the rear. "You're pretty brave." He said honestly, glancing over to see if her expression would change, her eyes locked onto his for a moment, though broke as she tripped over a rock. He caught her, and they were locking eyes again. Jasper and Monty asked if she was okay, she nodded to them. Clarke pursed her lips together in thought, _is he trying to compliment me, or just being polite?_ The thought of him trying to be polite, versus complimenting made her feel odd. "Thank you, Bellamy."

Finn called out to the group, as he and Octavia had gained some distance from them. "It's up here." Trekking up the rocky slope they made their way up toward the top, moonlight shining on the water's surface, Octavia slumped down near the water, allowing her hands to cup it and wash away the dirt on her face and hands. Finn had walked right into it, announcing that it felt awesome, Clarke chuckled, thinking later on during the day or later that evening she would come back to wash up. Bellamy stood near the water's edge, along with Monty and Jasper. The two boys watched Octavia, Jasper kneeling beside her, whispering something to her, she nodded her head with glee. Clarke watched as they rose, walking past her, almost walking past Bellamy, but all three pushed him into the water.

When he popped back up, the trio were laughing as he slicked his hair back, Clarke's heart thudded against her ribcage for just a moment, he looked handsome like that, Bellamy's eyes slid to hers after he was done yelling at them for their childish act. She looked away for a moment as her cheeks flushed pink. Bellamy swam over to her, he hoisted himself up on the water's edge, it was deeper than they thought. Clarke tried to avoid the splashing water as he moved to sit beside her, he noticed, his lips forming into a smirk.

"Don't like water, _Princess_?" Bellamy inquired, cupping his hand in it, he lifted it, bringing water with his hand. She tried to shield herself from it but failed. The water dripped down her face, wetting some of the dried blood, copper tingling her senses. She brought her fingers to her face, pulling them away, remember she had blood encrusted on her face this entire time and no one said anything about it. She shifted to her knees, eyeing Bellamy, knowing he would try something as she cupped the water, and splashing it against her face. Octavia came around as Bellamy was reaching toward her, Octavia pushed her in, and Clarke clutched onto Bellamy's wrist, dragging him down with her. Whilst under the water, Clarke looked around, she spotted Finn first, he was swimming toward them, out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy's shirt rise in the water, and felt firm muscles under her finger tips, she realized she was still holding his wrist. Clarke came up for air, Bellamy following and Finn coming over to ask if _she_ was alright. Clarke nodded, shifting her hair out of her face, and moving back toward the ledge. She glared at Octavia.

"I will get my revenge, Octavia." Clarke declared, trying to pull herself out of the water. She looked to Bellamy when she felt a hand on her lower back, almost under the fabric of her shirt. Their hand was warm, strong, and she thought she could feel their blood pumping through their veins, she glanced at it to see which of the two young men it belonged to, how did she not notice that there was a hand for each of them. When Clarke got out of the water, she stood and frowned. "Great so, if we don't die of starvation, we'll die of hypothermia before we even get back to camp."

Monty, Jasper and Octavia took this chance to go toward solid land, heading toward camp as they remembered how to get there from where they currently were. Finn got out after Bellamy had, then walked over to Clarke, "lets head back to camp too, and get you of those damp clothes." Clarke rolled her eyes at him, walking past Bellamy.

"You would like that too much." Clarke said to Finn, joking with him.

Bellamy heard the exchange, _annoyed_ , he looked up at the sky, it was hard to believe that they came from up there to the ground, the Earth was beautiful and he enjoyed the environment, with the exception of the Grounders who took one of their people so soon after landing. He trudged behind them, Clarke reminded him of someone that was once special to him.

* * *

Chapter three end. Look forward to chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

Ascent

Chapter four

* * *

Falling behind she trudged along, heavy garments weighing her movements down. She knew she couldn't have been the only one slowing down as her eyes skimmed over each of her new comrades. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the majority of her rescuers were chatting happily despite shivering every so often as the temperature dropped since their trek from the water. Despite herself, she shivered too, catching the eye of one the young men near her. From the corner of her eye she saw him half smirk, whether it was at her or an amusing thought she didn't know. Trying desperately not to shiver again, or to show it, she forced herself to pick up pace, passing his smug expression. She came into step with the youngest one of their crew of criminals. Octavia was bustling with energy, it surprised her. She also noticed Jasper and Monty were energized as well. Maybe it was because of good company? She wasn't sure. Suddenly Jaspers arms shot up and he started running forward. Clarke's head tilted, then eyes following his direction of choice. Oh. It seemed as if the remaining kids of the 100 had gotten a fire started, she saw the glow from where they were. Clarke looked over her shoulder and saw that the two young men also saw what Jasper had seen. One after another they began to hurry their pace.

Finally breaking through the trees, the other kids stopped to stare at the soaked kids. Some of them running toward those they knew. Clarke moved away from them, heading toward the fire to warm her fingers. She felt eyes on her. Did she still have blood on her face? Was it matted in her hair? Who was even looking at her? She was curious, but didn't look up until a voice came from beside her.

"Clarke?" It croaked out, as if a heavy weight of unease was lifting from the deep voice. She didn't need to look up to see who it was. She knew it was her ex-best friend, the one who betrayed her and that she couldn't forgive. "A-are you okay? You seem pale, and… And is that blood?" Of course, she had blood on her. She figured that one encounter with the water wouldn't wash away the Grounders blood instantly. Frowning, she pulled her hands back as he went to put his around hers.

"Why do you care?" She spat out. Stepping around him. Heading toward the drop ship now. Clarke felt him grab her wrist, when he pulled her back to see her face, he was met with anger and irritation. "Wells, leave me alone." Ripping her wrist from his grasp she stalked off towards the ship, not missing the hurt in his brown eyes. The sudden transition from warm to cold making her shudder. She heard him call out, choosing to ignore him and slipping past makeshift curtains made out tattered blankets and clothes. Heading for the ladder in the center, gripping the cold metal, a stark comparison to how she felt.

Entering through the hatch, she drops it behind her. Taking a moment to look around, seeing if she was alone or not. Clarke saw some pieces of clothes that had been washed by someone else in the camp that been built while they were gone. Briefly wondering if they had belonged to the deceased kids from earlier, before peeling the wet clothes off. Damp skin was met with chilly air, not holding back a shiver, she drops the article of clothing to the metal ground with a thud. Had her clothes been that heavy? It was far too loud of a noise to just been from her clothes. She had her back to the hatch, she looked over her shoulder to see it was popped open and there was a person there with their back to hers. Holding back a gasp, she scrambled for the dry shirt, tripping over her own wet shirt, she couldn't hold back that squeak. It drew the attention of the person behind her. She managed to grab the shirt in time to pull it to her bare chest, choosing that moment to look back over her shoulder. Finding a familiar face.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was up here." Monty turned away when he saw her desperately clinging onto the shirt. She relaxed a little, her heart steadied and she slipped the shirt on as quickly as she could.

"It's alright. I'm just glad it was you and not one of the more dangerous kids that came down with us." She stated, trying to make the air less tense.

"Yeah, totally." Monty called, stepping through and dropping the hatch in place. He moved to the far end of the cabin, toward the one barely lit area with intact radio equipment on a small makeshift table. Clarke watched. She noticed he wasn't in his own wet clothes, but dry ones. "I was actually going to tell you that the girls below deck said there were dry clothes up here, extras." He paused, wondering if it was safe to look over, he didn't, "seems like you found 'em just fine though."

Clarke took this opportunity to change her pants as well with his back turned. "Uh, yeah. Hypothermia is no joke. Even though we lived in space, it existed on the Ark too." Clarke padded her way over to Monty after hanging up the wet clothes over various pieces of exposed metal. Monty looked up then, eyes smiling even when his lips weren't.

"It did?" He asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Oh yes. With the medical wing being as big as it was, we had patients for many different things. One of those things being just that. There was one time my parents had a patient who died from hypothermia because they had refused to see a doctor till it was too late." Her voice softening as the memory slipped in. She bit her lip.

"Don't worry Clarke, you're the best medical expert we have." Monty said, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm the _only_ medical expert you have." She mused.

Monty looked like he was about to respond, instead his eyes moved past her to the shadows where he must've seen something. Clarke tilted her head in wonder, following his gaze only to see Murphy emerge from the shadows. Clarke's jaw dropped an inch, had he been there the entire time? Did he see her? Embarrassment is what she felt first, next it was anger, she couldn't help but stand to face him, his hands clasped together.

"What a sight!" He mused out loud, "who would have thought I'd get that kind of show down here so soon." Clarke felt her knuckles tense, her chest tighten, he stepped closer to the two of them, chuckling with each thud.

"Murphy…" Monty started, "you should leave."

"You should leave" Clarke said at the same time as Monty. Her fists tightening as he got closer them, to her. She knew enough of self defense to not get caught off guard a second time within the same day.

"Are _you_ going to make me?" Murphy taunted, a speciality of his, irking those around him frequently.

"If I have to, yes." She stated firmly, stepping forward.

He saw the determination in her eyes, wanting to egg her on, to see if she'd act on it. His grin becoming smug, "is that so?"

"It is." She confirmed. As his approach came nearer the hatch popped open once again, a shaggy head appears in the entryway. She could see him climbing up the ladder and emerging, his clothes clinging to his build. He stood there, eyes going from her to Murphy to Monty seated at the table, then back to her. His eyes dropped, seeing her defensive stance, her knuckles going white as she stared Murphy down.

"What's going on here?" Bellamy asked, his hands rising as he came to stand between them. His eyes going back up to Clarke's then to Murphy's.

"It's nothing much, Bellamy." Murphy mused, sticking his hands in his pockets, shifting his gaze away from the older male. "Clarke?" He asked, brow raising toward her.

She bit her lip in thought, debating if she should tell him what had happened or not. No, she didn't owe him an explanation, she wasn't even sure she trusted him. "It's fine, everything is fine." She backed down, stepping back toward Monty.

Bell half cocked his head in her direction, not quite believing her, especially after the stance she had held since he entered the cabin. "Okay. Well, we need to have that talk now." He motioned toward the open hatch. He watched her stop mid step, hesitating. He watched her muscles tighten through the thin fabric on her back, even with the dim light, he could see even the smallest of details. "You coming?" He asked as he turned his back to her.

She was gnawing on her lip again, she really didn't want to have _this_ talk with him right now. She sighed heavily, as she turned on her heel, responding, "yes."

* * *

Bellamy had led Clarke back down to the lower level, away from other kids, through the treeline. He made sure they were alone before he spoke to her, not turning around. "We need to talk about what happened." Clarke tensed, she knew she had to, she promised. Weighing on what exactly she had to tell him was another thing. She waited until he spoke again, for the questions he was undoubtedly going to have. And then he did. He turned on her, "what was the arrangement? How could you make a deal with _them_? What happened to you?" He paused, bring his hands to his head, to communicate what he was trying to say, "what were _you_ thinking?"

Clarke, chewing on the inside of her cheek, head shifting back with each question. "Woah, woah. Calm down, Bellamy." She put her hands up this time, trying to get his questions to stop. "What do you mean, what I was thinking?" His last question irking her.

"You could have gotten yourself killed for all you knew!" His voice raising an octave. She was taken aback. Brows narrowing, eyes squinting at him.

"Excuse me? Since when do you care about _my_ safety?" She was getting a strange feeling of deja vu.

He opened his mouth to speak. He snapped it shut. Opening it again, raising his hand, then closing it once more. Why should he care? It's not like she was his charge or anything.

"You've disliked me from the beginning. If anything, I think you would appreciate it if I wasn't here." Clarke spoke, her honesty stabbing at him. "You have your sister to look after, and you can easily look after our people yourself."

His sister! She knew that she'd be sad to see her go. "My sister." He said, as if reading her mind, "She would. She was the one who wanted to rescue you the most. I-I didn't want to disappoint her."

He was surprisingly honest, she was thinking. "Well, I can't go back on word." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"What did you agree on?" He came back to his initial line of questioning.

Rolling on her heels, she looked away briefly, "I'm going back to their village in a day or so. Just long enough for me treat any injured here."

"Why?" He demanded.

"I-I told them that I was our only healer, that I needed to be here in case there was an emergency." She told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, trying to step into her line of sight. Trying to understand her reasoning.

"So, you guys' wouldn't die." Her voice was a whisper, he barely caught the end of what she had said, so he stared at her blankly until she repeated her words. "I didn't want to be the reason you guys' died, okay?" She said more clearly, crossing her arms across her chest. Bellamy's eyes growing wide in disbelief.

He felt redundant asking again, "why?" He couldn't wrap his mind around a reason as to why she would willingly sacrifice herself for people who disliked her in return.

Looking him directly in his eyes, she responded, "I may not like you, but, that doesn't mean I want to see you die." His chocolate orbs grew impossibly wide. She felt like he was about to ask her why again, and she brought a hand to cover his mouth before he did. "Please don't." He paused, he could smell the fresh water mixed with soil and copper. He remembered that she'd been covered in blood before, remembered that she stood between a Grounder and him, that'd she protected him once already. He thought he understood right then and there, that the reason must have been because she hadn't wanted anyone's blood on her hands from the 100 who had fallen with them.

She watched his shoulders slump in defeat. She removed her hand, only to find him catching her wrist. Thin brows raising in question. Taking the initiative, "I will be leaving in two days. So, if that's all, I am going to check on our supplies and tend to the injured." He released her wrist. She stepped away, heading back to camp. Leaving Bellamy to watch her back, not allowing him the last word.

Clarke passed by Wells along the way, he must have heard them, she could tell by his expression alone. He had gone to stop her, but she brushed right past him.

* * *

End of chapter four. I actually wrote most of this chapter while at work the past two days. Hope you liked it. Not really any spoilers in this chapter. :D You can find this story on both FF, AO3, DeviantArt, and Wattpad.


End file.
